howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Skrill
|Firepower = 12 |Shot Limit2 = 4 (recharges from storm clouds) |Venom2 = 0 |Jaw Strength2 = 5 |Stealth = 18 |Known Dragons = *The Skrill that Bork encountered in Book of Dragons *Frozen Skrill *Icebane *Hunterbolt *Brute Skrill *Sparkheart |Subspecies = Lavender Skrill |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Skrill is a Strike Class dragon that first appeared in the the film adaption of How to Train Your Dragon. The Skrill was seen in the Dragon Manual while Hiccup, deserted by the other teens, was looking through the book after Gobber told the new recruits to study. A frozen specimen appeared in "A View to a Skrill, Part 1", "A View to a Skrill, Part 2" and "A Time to Skrill". Official Description Physical Appearance Skrill Egg.png Titan skrill-0.png|Titan Wing Egg Skrill eggs are round and usually come in shades of blue or purple. The color of the hatchling can be told by that of the eggs. They are covered in what looks like lightning bolts zapping around it. Its center core glows very brightly. It is unknown if the bolts are actually electric or if they are just ornamental. Hatchling to Adult The Skrill has large wings and a spiked back and tail. These spines are metallic in nature and conduct the arcing electricity that it uses as its unique firepower. The Skrill possess a crown of spikes on its head which nearly all are the same length. The Skrill's crown can also be used to give it expression, as it is able to control them to be pulled back or forward. Skrills have three short spines on their chin. It also appears to have four shark-like gills on its neck. Its head slightly resembles that of a Thunderdrum or a Flightmare. The proportion of its head, body, and wings are quite close to that of a Flightmare's. It apparently resembles a Night Fury in flight and rivals its speed, being only slightly slower. It's the size of a Deadly Nadder, but incredibly fast, comparing speed to size. This dragon has been shown to walk and run on its two legs with its wings folded. A new model in ''School of Dragons was made for the Skrill, featuring the Skrill walking on two legs, instead of its original locomotion. Titan Wing Titan Skrills still resemble their younger counterparts. However, they are now larger and teal blue, instead of purple, and their mouth is light blue. Also, the spines on their back are longer and sharper, as well as appearing to glow green at the bases. The talons on their wings have grown significantly thicker, and start black at their base and lighten to a shade of green. Their wings are black, but fade to a light blue at the edges. Abilities Like all Strike Class dragons, Skrills have blazing speed, extreme intelligence, unique firepower, and are masters of stealth. What is unique about these dragons is that they are able to manipulate electricity, absorbing electrical energy from storm cloud and redirecting it back as powerful blasts. Absorbing Electricity The Skrill is an electrical dragon. It can absorb and store lightning's electrical energy. Using its metallic spines, it can channel lightning through its body and fire out destructive blasts through its mouth. Skrills obtain their lightning blasts from absorbing electrical charges from thunderclouds. Since the electrical charges in thunderclouds are very active, Skrills can achieve very powerful firepower. Skrills also have the ability to direct multiple bolts of lightning, striking things around themselves, making them greatly feared by Vikings. They can also store the electrical energy in their bodies and use it at a later time. Its ability to harness and store electricity gives it a static field, making your hair stand on end if you get too close. The Skrill most likely has a powerful electrolyte in its scales, which it can use to create powerful electrical charges throughout its body with static electricity, and also create a conductor for electricity to travel freely on its body. Riding Lightning The Skrill is able to "ride" lightning bolts. It was first and only seen in "A Time to Skrill", after the Skrill was tamed and set free, it ascended upwards at supersonic speeds through a field of lightning bolts. The Skrill was able to use the energy of lightning to accelerate very quickly and fly at supersonic speeds. It was able to reach the clouds from the glacier it was on in one second, which would mean that the Skrill was traveling much faster than sound. It is unknown why the Skrill only used this ability once, though it's possibly due to a limit. This move is by far faster than any other dragon, but the stats say otherwise. Electrical Field Skrills are able to create an electrical field, that acts similar to a force field. It does this by redirecting energy through its wings, as the electricity forms together by closing its wings together and springing its tail upwards. It then forms a small electrical field that can be used to block itself from projectiles, similar to how a Seashocker does to protect itself from predators. This was shown when the Skrill was in control of Dagur; it used this ability to block Toothless' plasma blasts. The Skrill can cover its wings for extra protection against a stronger blast. However, the electrical field was seen to be strong enough to deflect some blasts from Toothless, as seen in the third time Toothless fired, the Skrill did not cover its wings. The resistance power of the electrical field cannot be determined other than it was able to deflect weak blasts. It is unknown how a much stronger blast could affect the Skrill while using the electrical field. This however determines that this ability is the last line of defense for the Skrill. When the Skrill was under control of Dagur, it could not dodge the blasts or accurately fire back because it was tied up on ropes. Firepower Unlike other dragons' fire attacks, where it is a single blast projectile or a stream of fire, Skrills have the ability to shoot lightning in a beam over great distances, adding more power to it and more damage to whatever is unlucky enough to get hit. It is also said to be able to direct multiple lightning bolts at once. All the electrical power it gets to fire its lightning comes directly from the clouds by natural lightning. A side effect of getting hit by the electric blast causes people to talk gibberish. When the Lightning Blasts of a Skrill and the Plasma Blasts of a Night Fury meet head on, a massive energetic explosion will form and can knock dragons from the sky. Skrills can fire their lightning blast with extreme precision. According to the Cartoon Network site the Skrill's lightning blasts are equally as powerful as a Night Fury's plasma blast. Skrills have a shot limit of 4, however while in a storm they can recharge their shots very quickly at any time they want, and they can store four blasts of lightning ready to be released. With this advantage of continuous shots, the Skrill takes a huge advantage over their shot limit by constantly firing its blasts in a quick succession. It often does not need to take good aim before firing as it can afford to miss, seeing as its shots are easily rechargeable in a thunderstorm. Ice Hibernation It was revealed that their hidden ability is their inner body heat, allowing Skrills to survive being frozen for decades. Dragonpedia states that once Skrills emerge from being frozen, they will be as fierce as the day they were frozen, as shown when Hiccup and Fishlegs revealed to Stoick that the Frozen Skrill could still be alive and dangerous. Speed, Agility and Stealth The Skrill is a very fast flier among dragons. Its speed is seen to be comparative to that of a Night Fury's, as the Skrill was always able to catch up and cling right behind Toothless every time in a chase. And the Skrill can also reach far greater speeds while riding lightning. It's also very agile as it is able to maneuver through sea stacks without much difficulty. The Skrill has a sleek, dark colored body, which makes it extremely difficult to spot in dark clouds and overcast weather. The only warning of their presence in these environments is the light given when lightning travels through the clouds and their electrical outline when it absorbs lightning prior to an attack. Strength and Combat Skrills are very strong for their size. The frozen specimen managed to knock away Stormfly with just one slap of its wings. It is said that Skrill is one of the few dragons that can fight against Night Fury. It is also able to take down the entire Dragon Rider's Auxiliary team with relative ease. Intelligence As a Strike Class dragon, the Skrill possess extreme intelligence. In "A Time to Skrill", the Skrill's intelligence was shown, as the Frozen Skrill recognized that Hiccup tried to lure him back into the glacier to freeze him, and it later tried to trap Hiccup and Toothless inside. Also, it was smart enough to follow Hiccup's trail back to Berk, and it even knew which house was Hiccup's. Senses The Skrill's sense of vision is shown to be strong enough to allow it to see through dark clouds. Stamina and Endurance The Skrill's stamina and endurance seems to be incredibly high, as the Frozen Skrill was able to emerge from hibernation, attack the Riders' dragons, go in search of food and then engage the Riders in combat with no pause in between. The Frozen Skrill was able to endure many attacks and still was able to fight. It was even seen to be able to take a plasma blast to the head and continue to battle with minor injury, where most other dragons would have been defeated at this point. Behavior and Personality One of the most mysterious and feared species in the Book of Dragons, the Skrill is aggressive, powerful, and nearly untrainable. It appears to be almost as feared as the Night Fury, if not more feared (this could perhaps be due to the Berserkers who used to harness the Skrill and use it as a weapon). This reclusive dragon is belligerent and as unpredictable as lightning strikes. It is very territorial, despite following stormy weather. They are known to be very elusive and are distrusting towards other species of dragons and humans. Skrills tend to gravitate towards lighting storms to defend themselves against potential predators or to quickly recharge their shot limit. They are known to be very fierce and will act recklessly without thinking when released if trapped in the ice for too long. Skrills were said to be untrainable but that was proven to be false. To tame or train a Skrill, you would need to prove to it that you are willing to risk your life in order to save the dragon. That way the Skrill can trust you. The Frozen Skrill held a grudge against Hiccup and Toothless after they trapped him in a glacier. After he broke out, he was about to harm the duo as a revenge but after Hiccup saved the Skrill from the Dragon Hunters and later freed him, the dragon finally let go of its hatred towards them and bowed, before flying off in the clouds. The Skrill, however, has been seen to prefer being free rather than being trained like other dragons. Weaknesses The Skrill only has one weakness: water. It cannot channel electricity and loses all firepower when it is wet. If you force a Skrill to fall in the water, it will lose its upper hand. However, the Skrill can quickly regain its ability to channel lightning and electricity after getting out of the water. Training Training a Skrill is incredibly difficult, close to impossible. They are aggressive and stubborn, refusing to be trained even in times of crisis. However, by treating it with respect and showing it mercy instead of hurting it, thus showing that you can accept the Skrill for what it is, you can gain its trust. The Skrill would return its gratitude with a dignified bow. In Triple Cross, Viggo revealed that Skrills are attracted to metal's electrical properties. Waving a dagger around slowly infront of the Skrill and soothing/calming it down. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon The Skrill is mentioned briefly as Hiccup reads the Dragon Manual for information on Night Furies. As with most of the dragons in the dragon manual, it's listed as being "extremely dangerous" and the manual instructs readers to "kill on sight", although it's name was only mentioned. Book of Dragons The Skrill was touched on by Gobber, stating "The Skrill is said to be highly secretive and is known to ride lightning bolts like air torpedoes to reach supersonic speeds, and usually only comes out during electrical storms. It can shoot bursts of white fire as its entire body crackles with static electricity. Just being close to a Skrill is enough to make one's hair stand on end." Skrills are here shown to belong to the Strike Class of dragons. Bork and his sheep Willy found one that caused their hair to stand on edge. Dragons: Defenders of Berk As shown in "A View to a Skrill, Part 1", the Skrill was the symbol of the Berserker Tribe in which it appeared on their ships' sail, shields and their chief's belt. According to Stoick's grandfather, the Berserkers were said to use harnessed Skrills in their attacks, they would attack behind them after they rained lightning blasts upon their enemies. A Skrill was found frozen in a solid block of ice, found by Berserkers who attack Bucket and Mulch to keep it hidden. Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout flew it back to the Academy, where it was eventually blown open by the Twins, unleashing the Skrill. It is pursued by the gang and Dagur for until it was captured by Alvin when it fell into the ocean. The Skrill was then locked up and put in a cage on Outcast Island. Wanting the dragon, Dagur secures a fake deal with Alvin and ultimately steals the Skrill, using it to battle Alvin, Hiccup and Toothless until he gets electrocuted after Hiccup tricks him into making the Skrill attack while he is standing in a puddle, and the Skrill is set free. In the end, the Skrill is refrozen in a glacier once again when Hiccup and Toothless lure it into an iceberg and provoke it into knocking itself out when it charges Toothless's reflection, Hiccup melting the glacier with the aid of the twins and Barf and Belch. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 In "A Time to Skrill", The Frozen Skrill awakes from ice hibernation due to lightning strikes destroying the ice it is in, and tries to find Hiccup and Toothless. It attacks Outcast Island and later Berk. The Skrill destroys Hiccup's and Stoick's house and later chases Hiccup and Toothless to the Ship Graveyard. After a failed attempt to trick the Skrill into entering an ice cave, the Skrill destroys Toothless's tail. Hiccup builds a new tail, leads the Skrill to Dagur, and allows Dagur to net it. The Skrill falls into the ocean and loses the ability to channel lightning. Hiccup's plan was to free it from Dagur, and take the Skrill back to the glacier. But Dagur had his men shot arrows at Hiccup, knocking a sword out of his hand, and captured the Skrill. Hiccup and Toothless fly back to Dragon's Edge and the Riders team up, locate and free the Skrill. After a short battle, the Skrill defeated the Dragon Hunters, but Spitelout shot it down with a Dragon Hunter arrow. The Skrill is taken back to the glacier and the Riders prepare to put it into a crevasse and seal it in. But when Hiccup saw the fear and sadness in its eyes, he set it free. After a goodbye bow to Hiccup and Toothless, the Skrill freely flies off into the sky. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 "Triple Cross" Games Dragons: Rise of Berk Skrills became available in ''Rise of Berk, along with Hunterbolt, the Frozen Skrill, Icebane and the Brute Skrill. ''School of Dragons Skrills also became available in ''School of Dragons and has a Viking Armor Pack adapted from its design. Trivia *The Skrill is the crest of the Berserker tribe. *The Skrill is the second Strike Class dragon introduced in the franchise. *According to the Cartoon Network site, Skrills are completely untrainable. Dragonpedia, however, says Skrill are nearly untrainable, which is the case. **Hunterbolt's description in Rise of Berk states "Training a Skrill isn't the easiest to do" *A Skrill's favorite food is sheep (mutton). It is possible that they live in highlands to have easy access to this food, living high up in mountains that both has an abundance of electrical storms and wild mountain sheep. **Coincidentally, wool is known for being electrically static, which is probably why the Skrill is attracted to sheep. *Berserkers can actually control a Skrill to shoot out lightning during electrical storms. The most likely theory is that the Skrill has sensitive organs along the side of its wings. These organs are able to absorb lightning better than any other part of its body. Once pulled down, the Skrill is not able to absorb lightning as easily. This is a similar movement to a Skrill absorbing lightning naturally. *The Skrill is said to draw lightning from the sky and strike it in several directions at once. *The Skrill is one of the few dragons that is able to go head to head with a Night Fury. *In the series the Skrill walks upright, similar to a Nadder, but the Book of Dragons shows it on all fours like a Monstrous Nightmare. *Despite it being stated that the Skrill's electricity causes a Viking's hair to stand on end if they get to close, Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders, as well as Dagur and his men, have gotten very close to a Skrill and did not experience this side effect. This might be because none of them have a beard. Although at one point, after being fired at by the Skrill, Hiccup stated that it made his hair stand up. **This side effect was likely just forgotten during the making of the episode. *It is possible that the Skrill's speed stats are wrong, it says it is 11/19 (19 whilst riding lightning) but based on what's been shown in the franchise this seems unlikely. **Hunterbolt's description in Rise of Berk says that the Skrill is the fastest dragon (while riding lightning of course), as in "Snotlout is determined to have the fastest, strongest and scariest Dragon around." **The one time a Skrill has been seen riding lightning, it traveled much faster than any dragon seen before, which further proves that 19 wouldn't be its top speed. **The Dragon Tracker Part 4 says that the Skrill is an extremely fast flier, and is difficult to keep up with, even for a Night Fury. The scenes used to illustrate the Skrill's immense speed show the Skrill flying normally, without any enhancements. This further supports the fact that the Skrill's top speed would be above 19 while riding lightning. **It is possible that when riding lightning, the Skrill is the fastest dragon with its augmented speed. **From what's been shown it would make more sense that the Skrill should have the stats ''19/? '' *The Skrill is the natural predator of the Singetail. This is because the Skrill's lightning overpowers the Singetail's firepower. References * Site Navigation de:Skrill es:Skrill ru:Кривет pl:Wandersmok it:Skrill Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Medium Dragons Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:School of Dragons Category:Fast Dragons Category:Feared Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Dragons Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:School of Dragons - Dragon Species